And so it begins
by Quinn Nishio
Summary: The love interests are Kaoru and Kyouya. Message me who you want it to be. I'll right endings though. Otomi...all she wants to do is find her brother. But what happens when she fines him...in the Host Club.
1. Info for Otomi

Otomi

Age: 16 (1st year)

Appearance: Long Black hair and Black eyes. Pale skin, a blush can easily be seen and about 5'6.

Birthday: December 17th

Type: Bishojo

Family: Mother, Father, older and young brothers.

She has her own uniform at Ouran. The boy's uniform top and a black mini skirt.

She plays the violin.

Past: (most leaned in part one.) She grew up dressing like a boy and cutting her hair short. She was the first girl born into the family...ever, and her father was always...distant towards her. So she did everything she could to make herself more like a boy. The only way people actually knew she was a boy was when she was with her two best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru. They would get mad and yell "If you can't realize Otomi is a girl then you're just dumb!" And pull her away in a huff. Her best and only friends are the twins, but she makes more.


	2. The twins best friend & Mori's Sempai?

The twin's best friend and Mori sempai's...

'Well this is it' I thought walking down the halls of Ouran. 'I wonder if he's there. Well, all I can do is hope.' I stopped and looked at the sign above the door.

Otomi- Music Room three huh, well here I go.

I slowly opened the door to a bright light and rose petals attacking my face. When the light faded there stood five guys. My best friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Classmate Haruhi Fujioka, and two upper classmen Tamaki Suoh and...Kyouya Ootori, I think.

All- Welcome

I stood their slightly confused; did they know I was coming? Suoh walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

Suoh- Ah has a new princess come to our kingdom?

He handed me a red rose.

Suoh- We welcome you

His face inches from mine. I push his away with an annoyed expression.

Otomi- Back off Suoh. I'm not here to see you.

He sat in the corner of the room sulking as Hikaru and Kaoru rapped their arms around me.

Hikaru- Yeah she here to see us!

Kaoru- Right Tomi?

Otomi- Sorry guys but I'm not here to see you either.

I said innocently. They then sat in the corner with Suoh.

Otomi- Sorry guy I'm here to see someone very, very important to me.

They all looked up at me curiously.

Otomi- Someone I've known all my life, who has cared for me no matter what, I love him with all my heart.

I said slightly blushing.

Twins- And who might that be if not us?

Otomi- Takashi Morinozuka!

I said smiling big.

All- what?

The twin's best friend and Mori senpai's...

We all sat on a sofa me in between the twins with Ootori, Haruhi and Suoh across from us.

Ootori- So you're the girl the twins are always talking about

Otomi- Hai, Otomi, class 1-A, It is very nice to meet you Ootori Sempai

Ootori- Likewise and please call me Kyouya. So you the twins and Haruhi are all in the same class?

Otomi- Yes but I don't really get to talk much with Haruhi.

Kyouya- I see.

Otomi- So Haruhi, *they all looked at me* how long have you been a cross dresser?

I say with an innocent smile and my head cocked to the side. Everyone (but Kyouya) looked at me weird.

Tamaki- No, No you got it all wrong.

Hikaru- Yeah Haruhi's a guy.

Kaoru- The manliest of men!

I grabbed both of their ears.

Otomi- How stupid do you think I am?

I said with an annoyed expression.

Haruhi- Guys its okay, yeah Otomi I'm a girl but not a cross dresser, I broke this vase and now I have to work as a host until I pay my debt back. Everyone here found out sooner or later why not you.

Kyouya- Except Tamaki who stumbled upon it.

Twins- Like an idiot

Only I heard that last part.

Otomi- But you're such a cute girl, he must be really stupid.

I said with I smile not realizing what I just said. And with that Tamaki went into his corner and the twins laughed.

Haruhi- So your here to see Mori senpai?

I looked down, clenching my fists and started trembling. The twins noticed this.

Twins- Tomi?

Tomi- Why?

I almost whispered. Everyone looked at me with concern even Kyouya.

Tomi- Why would they pull us apart after they tried so hard to push us together?

Haruhi- What do you mean?

Otomi- Our parents they...they just took him away from me!

I yelled which startled everyone. Tears start to roll down my cheeks.

Kaoru- Tomi?

Otomi- They told me I was TOO close to him and he needed to focus on the family business.

I said pulling my legs to my chest.

Otomi- He...he told me we'd be together forever but...they just took him!

It was hard to remembering that day...

***Flashback***

Otomi is a 5th year is the elementary school age 9; Mori is a 1st year in the middle school section age 12.

Tomi- Takashi! Takashi!

I ran to him, he turned around and smiled.

Tomi- Takashi, you forgot your lunch.

I handed him it to him.

Takashi- Thank you Otomi

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

Tomi- I'll see you after school, Okay?

He nodded and walked away. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw him.

FF

School is pretty much just me Hikaru and Kaoru, no one really talked to us. (Gee I wonder why?)

After school I waved bye to the twins and got into my limo. When I got out it wasn't my house.

Tomi- Charles (driver) where are we?

Charles- Your new home Miss you father is inside waiting.

Otomi- Oh okay.

I walked in and my caretaker Henry took me into a large room that my father was sitting in.

Tomi- Hi papa 3

Papa-...Sit, we need to talk.

I sat down a little worried.

Papa- You have gotten very close to Takashi…

Tomi- Yes papa I love Takashi!

Papa- You won't be allowed to see him anymore.

My smile faded.

Tomi- What?

Papa- Starting today you will be living here; it's very close to Hitachiin Manner and...

Tomi- Why can't I see Takashi anymore?

Papa- Because he will be head of the family one day and he can't have you distracting him.

Tomi- That's not fair! How do you think we'd feel about this!

I screamed jumping of the sofa.

Papa- That is enough Otomi! Now sit down and be a good girl.

I sat back down and listened.

Papa- You will also not be seeing me and your mother anymore; you will stay here with Henry (caretaker), Charles (driver) and Eliza (maid).

At that point I was crying I was never going to see Takashi again. I felt like my heart had been ripped right out of my chest.

Papa- And if you're a good girl I'll let you see him after he's out of high school.

I looked up tears in my eyes.

Tomi- R-really?

Papa- Yes really.

Tomi- Okay I understand.

He got up to leave.

Tomi- I love you papa

He didn't say anything.

I sat there and cried for the rest of the night. The next day I went to school in tear only to be comforted by Hikaru and Kaoru, but I never did tell them what was wrong.

***End of Flashback***

Kaoru- You mean in the 5th grade when you came to school in tears and wouldn't tell us anything?

Tomi- ...Yeah...

Haruhi- So you were that close to Mori Sempai?

Tomi- Oh yes, he is my-

Just then the doors opened and Mitsukuni ran in.

Mitsukuni- Takashi! Takashi! Are you're here yet? Awww and he even took the short cut. Ohhh, Kyo-chan who's this I didn't know we had guests today.

Tomi- M-Mitsukuni?

I stood up.

Mitsukuni- Yeah?

Otomi- Do...do you remember me?

I was walking slowly towards him.

Otomi- It's me Otomi.

Mitsukuni- O...tomi? ... OTOMI!

He ran to me in tears and jumped into my arms.

Tomi- Oh Mitsukuni I missed you so much.

I sniffed, my knees had collapsed and I was sitting on them never wanting to let go of Mitsukuni ever again.

(Well of Couse I was close to him to but not as much as Takashi)

Mitsukuni- I-I thought I w-was never gonna s-see you again!

He sobbed burring his face in my neck.

Tomi- Oh Mitsukuni its okay.

That was all I could say.

All (except Kyouya) - Huh?

Mitsukuni- W-what?

Tomi- Oh I know Mitsukuni too!

I smiled standing up holding hands with him.

Mitsukuni- Ah Tomi-chan let's eat some cake while we wait for Takashi!

He said back to his normal self. I smiled.

Tomi- Only if you have strawberry!

We ran to the cake room, as Mitsukuni called it, and got two small strawberry cakes and sat down. I love cake.

~Kaoru POV~

What…just happened? She went from anger to sadness to happy. o.O I knew she could have mood swings but damn. I looked at Hikaru who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Haruhi- Was it just me or was that a little odd.

Twins- Just you.

Haruhi- Yeah okay.

I looked back at Tomi. She was eating cake with Honey sempai. She looked really Lolita. Wow. I knew she was like everything there could be but she looks...so...cute. WHAT? NO! She like your sister you weirdo! But it's not so weird for you is it now? Most people think you're in love with your twin brother. I looked at Hikaru and he was looking at me we could help but feel a little jealous of Honey Sempai, it was only the three of us for the longest time so Hikaru and I sat with them.

~Tomi POV~

The twins came and sat on either side of me I looked at both of them and knew what they were thinking.

Tomi- You two are jea~lous

I said in a sing song voice.

Hikaru- What no!

Kaoru-...Maybe a little

Tomi- It's okay guys, just cuz I'm with someone other than you doesn't mean I don't love you guys!

I said hooking arms with both off them.

Hikaru- So Tomi what exactly is you and Mori senpai's relationship?

Mitsukuni and I started laughing.

Tomi- Even guys you didn't know? He's my-

Just then the doors opened and Takashi walked in.

Takashi- Hey

His voice has gotten much deeper he looked over at us sitting at the table and his eyes widened. I stood up.

Takashi- Otomi?

Tomi- Takashi?

He smiled. I started to tear up and ran to him jumping into his arms.

Tomi- TAKASHI!

I screamed as I hugged him. I never wanted to be apart from him again.

Tomi- Takashi I, I missed you so m-much

He smiled again which made me smile. He put me down but I didn't let go of him.

Tomi- Neeeeh, Taka-chaaaaan don't be mean.

I bared my face in his shirt.

Tomi- Well, did you miss me?

I asked with a huge stupid smile, tears still in the corners of my eyes. He smiled and pated me on the head.

Takashi- Yeah

~Mitsukuni's POV~

It was good to see them together again, even if he looks out for her so more than me. I still love Tomi-chan and it's good to have her back! The others were standing behind me in confusion.

Mitsukuni- What?

Twins- It's just that Mori senpai never act that way.

Haruhi- He doesn't seem like the kind of guy.

Mitsukuni- Well Takashi cares about her a lot, even more so than me.

Then Tama-chan pointed to Kyo-chan dramatically.

Tamaki- Kyouya, what is the relationship between Otomi and Mori sempai!

Kyouya- I don't know.

Tamaki deflated like a balloon.

Kyouya- She doesn't come to the club so I have nothing on her.

Tamaki- Hikaru, Kaoru! What's there relationship!

Hikaru- Sorry Tono…

Kaoru- We don't know either.

He fell again. Really no one but me knows.

Kyouya- Maybe she's his fiancée.

Everyone had a shocked expression. Mine was confused.

Hikaru- That makes sense…

Kaoru- She said she loved him more than anyone.

Tamaki- How tragic to people in love forced to separate by their parents, we must help them! Kyouya book a chapel! Hikaru Kaoru, gather people! Haruhi, go fine a white dress! We have them married before the days end!

Kyo-chan pulled out his phone, Hika-chan and Kao-chan saluted and Haru-chan looked and him in confusion and annoyance.

Haruhi- Where am I supposed to get a white dress?

I started laughing.

Kaoru- What is it Sempai?

Honey- N-now that's just s-silly.

Tamaki- What do you mean?

Honey- T-Takashi and Tomi are brother and sister!

I fell down from the laughter. They stopped what they were doing.

~Otomi's POV~

All (accepted Kyouya) - What?

Tomi- Yeah, you didn't know that?

I was in Takashi's arms.

Tomi- And to think you two have been my best friends all this time and you didn't even know my last name, maybe I need new best friends.

I said evilly.

Twins- N-no!

Kaoru- Tomi don't leave us!

Hikaru- We knew we just forgot!

Tomi- Hmmm, I guess.

I hoped of Takashi's shoulders and the twin jumped on me and both gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Tamaki- Hey no sexually harassing my new daughter!

He screamed grabbing me. I looked bored.

Hikaru- Hey no fair!

Kaoru- We've known Tomi way longer then you!

They screamed at each other then I got an idea.

Tomi- D-Daddy?

I looked him in the eye with tears in mine.

Tomi- You're keeping me from people I love, that's so mean.

I looked away from him and closed my eyes.

Tamaki- No, no, no I'm sorry please don't cry!

Tomi- Daddy!

Tamaki- Tomi!

I hugged him with crocodile tears.

Haruhi- She reminds me of him.

She said to Kyouya sweet dropping.

Kyouya- Well you never know we could benefit from this.

Haruhi- The shadow king himself...

Tomi- Ha-ru-hi!

I hugged her around the neck.

Tomi-Haru-onee-san come play with me!

Haruhi- su-sure

We skipped (well mostly me) off arms hooked out of the club room.

Twins- Hey Tomi! Don't forget about us!

Tamaki- Wait can daddy play too?

~END~


	3. The Work of a High School Host

As Haruhi opened the doors to the Host Club, our entered a tropical paradise.

Haruhi- Where...am I?

Hosts- Welcome!

Haruhi looked very confused. Then a random bird fell from the sky and hit her on the head.

The Work of a High School Host.

Twins- What? It's just Haruhi?

Tomi- Haruhi, you're late again.

Haruhi *pulls up little calendar*- According to the calendar, it should be early April right now.

Haruhi said sitting on the floor looking at her calendar, and the bird still on top of her head. I should next to Kyouya who was writing something the whole time.

Tomi- What 'ch writin'?

Kyouya- Can't tell you.

Tomi- Is it what were all saying?

Kyouya- I will not refuse nor deny this.

I laughed a little.

Tamaki *laughs*- Fearing the chill and curling yourself up in a kotatsu is nonsense! Why do you thing we have this flawless air conditioning for?

Tamaki strikes a pose while Haruhi looks annoyed in the corner.

Kyouya- Is there something of the club's policies you want to criticize? O'Haruhi, who owes us eight million yen?

Kyouya looked at her evilly, and Haruhi looked like she was having a flashback.

Tamaki *posing*- A good man should not bundle himself up. *and pose*-

I stopped listening and went to get a cookie from the pantry, and if I know Hikaru and Kaoru, when they see me with one there gonna want one. So I got two more. I walked out and Haruhi looks very annoyed. So I gave her some of my cookie :3 I was right Hikaru and Kaoru ran up wanting one too. So I held them out and as they reached for them I pulled back and started running and they both chased me.

~The Host Club is Now Opened~

Tamaki- This is such cruelty. This skin as sleek as ivory, this ceremonial dress akin to the King of Bali's, but before my goddesses, I can only succumb, and am nothing but a loyal servant.

Random girl #1- Tamaki-kun...

Random girl #2- Tamaki-sama...

Random girl #3- Wow...

Haruhi and I walk past uninterested.

Tamaki- Next week The Host Club's hosting a party.

Haruhi and I- We're throwing a party?

RG#4- Where is the party?

Hikaru- We booked the entire central hall of the Central Building...

Kaoru- ...Dancing under the cherry blossom with you ladies will be fantastic.

Grabbing Kaoru's chin and get pretty close to his face Hikaru looked him in the eye.

Hikaru- But I really wanted to spend it alone with you, Kaoru...

Kaoru- Don't say that, Hikaru...Honestly do too...

RG#5- That's so beautiful!

RG#4- Brotherly love with a tropical paradise flavor!

I left this is just too silly. So off to more cookies! I grabbed the whole box and came and sat on a sofa...forever alone. I watched as girls flirted with Haruhi...psssh, that's still funny. I grabbed like four cookies and putting them all in my mouth...nomz, and Hikaru came and sat on my right and Kaoru on my left. Oh look New Girl let's watch...

NG- Pardon me. I believe it's time for the next shift.

Haruhi- Oh. I'm so sorry. You're my next customer...?

NG- Kasugasaki Kanako from class 2-B. You're much cuter then the rumors give credit. *chin grab (by her)* I have decided. I will make you my new favorite.

I started laughing uncontrollably with the twins.

Tamaki- Waaaah?

FF

Tamaki's eating ramen in the corner and were all around a table, me in between Kyouya and Haruhi.

Tamaki- I cannot accept this!

Hikaru- Tono, stop eating commoners noodles and help us with the party!

Kaoru- Is he that depressed that Princess Kasugano prefers Haruhi now?

Kyouya *typing*- Well she's had the illness for some time now.

Haruhi and I- Illness?

Hikaru- The "Host-Hopping" illness.

Kaoru came out from behind him.

Kaoru- In other words, "Never the same guy twice".

Kyouya- Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever, but she has a habit of periodically changing her favorite.

Mitsukuni- Just before this, Tama-chan was her favorite, right?

Tomi- Ah, I get it.

Haruhi- So he's mad cus I stole his customer.

Tamaki- NOOOO!

He said it so loudly our hair blew back.

Tamaki- That's not how it is! All right. I can't stand it anymore! Haruhi, look like a woman already!

She looked at him confused/annoyed.

Haruhi- Huh?

I got up and sat on the sofa with the twins watching Tamaki make an idiot of himself.

Tamaki- Why do you have to be popular with girls if you are a girl yourself! The only people that know you're a girl are the people in this room!

Hikaru and Kaoru came out of nowhere behind him.

Hikaru- P.E. is an optional class and she opted not to take it.

Kaoru- Male and Female seating numbers are intermixed, so no one would know.

Tamaki ran and got a big trunk and opened it, he went in digging around for something.

Tamaki- Daddy...Daddy...DADDY JUST WANTS YOU TO BE GIRLY AGAIN LIKE YOUR SISTER!

He pulled out a big framed picture of Haruhi in middle school I think. She had long hair, it looked cute.

Haruhi- DON'T BLOW UP OTHER PEOPLE'S PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING!

I laughed a little and got up to look at it. Tamaki had hung it on the wall and was on his knees crying under it. Everyone beside Haruhi was looking at it.

Hikaru- The more I look at it, the more I'm in awe.

Kaoru- How did "this become "that"?

We all looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi- The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighborhood put gum in my hair. So I cut it because it was bothersome. I really don't mind if I'm taken as a dude.

Tamaki got in her face crying.

Tamaki- Girl's shouldn't use "dude"!

He turned to us.

Tamaki- MOMMY! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!

He sank to his knees. Mommy? Is he talking to me...or...maybe...Kyouya?

Kaoru- whose mommy?

Kyouya- Based on the Host Club positions...probably me.

Otomi- Called it.

Haruhi- Besides, to pay off my debt before graduation, it's much easier being a host and getting designations than being someone who does trivial chores.

Hikaru- By the way, you have any ballroom dancing experience? That's a must for the party, eh?

Haruhi- Eh? But...the party has nothing to do with my dept., right? I'm not interested in events and actually, I'd like to be absent-

He snapped out of his tantrum and went into smugness mode.

Tamaki *putting his hand to his chin*- No, ballroom dancing in common knowledge for a gentleman. If you want to take the path of a host that much, show me exactly how serious you are! Haruhi, If you can't master the waltz in one week...and show it off at the party...*pointing dramatically* you will have to expose yourself as a girl...and will be demoted back to trivial chores!

Haruhi looked kinda scared.

~The Next Day~

Haruhi was dancing with Kanako from the day before and Takashi was spinning Mitsukuni around. Haruhi looked kinda embarrassed, and Tamaki was sitting in the window looking rather emo.

Kanako- Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Very nice Haruhi.

Tomi- Looking rather emo today Daddy, you feeling okay?

He didn't say anything.

Haruhi- Waah!

I turned around and Haruhi was on top of Kanako. I wanted to laugh. But didn't.

Haruhi- I'm so sorry. Kasugasaki!

She put her arms around Haruhi's neck, pulling her closer.

Kanako- its okay, Haruhi.

I turned back to Tamaki and patted him on the head; the twins came up behind me and rested their arms on my shoulders.

Twins- Tono is looking gloomy.

Hikaru- I bet he wanted to be Haruhi's practice partner.

Kaoru- It's impossible for him to be Haruhi's female partner because of his height.

Tomi- Wait why didn't Haruhi just get me to do it?

Tamaki had a realization.

~Next scene~

Haruhi- I'm sorry, Kasugasaki to ask you to be my practice partner...

Kanako- Oh. I don't mind. I heard you will not be able to receive guests because of this practice. I'm rather happy I will be able to monopolize your time now.

I had to go and push my face into Kaoru's chest to stop myself from laughing...oh how I wish she knew. I pulled back and Kaoru looked at me in confusion.

Tomi- You hear what she just said to Haruhi?

Kaoru- No?

Tomi- M'kay...

I turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his chin on my head. Hikaru was sitting in the chair next to me.

Kyouya went over to Haruhi and Kanako.

I heard a loud clank and looked on to their table.

Kanako- N-N-N-N-No, I don't really like them. W-What are you saying?

She started laughing nervously and Haruhi fake smiled.

Then an upper classman came in Tohru Sempai. I ran over.

Otomi- Tohru Sempai!

Tohru- Good afternoon, I've brought the tea cups you ordered.

Kyouya walked over to him.

Kyouya- Ah, thank you. The wares you have chosen for us are all very popular with the ladies. You are very good.

Tohru- I'm glad to hear that.

Haruhi walked over to us.

Haruhi- Is that someone from the company?

Tohru- No, I'm a student. I am wearing the uniform.

Kanako *laugh*- You're so funny Haruhi.

All of us looked at her.

Kanako- But it's understandable. He doesn't look like the hair to a first-class corporation.

Haruhi- Heir?

Kyouya- His family, the Suzushima Trading Company, mainly deals with the importing and exporting of tableware and right now, their share of the market is number one in the country...So I asked him to bring us some whenever a shipment come in...I really trust your eyes, Suzusahima.

Tohru- Oh, my eyes aren't that good yet.

Kyouya- I heard your study abroad in England starts next month?

Tohru- Yeah.

Otomi- Oi that sounds fun.

He ruffled my hair.

Tohru- Mhm, well then I'll be going.

Otomi- Neeeh, Tohru Sempai! Come by and see me anytime kay?

He nodded sweetly and left. Tamaki for the first time all day got up, and went to talk to Kanako.

Tamaki- Enjoying your time at the host club?

Kanako- Eh?

Haruhi- Are you close to Suzusahima?

Kanako- Eh? W-W-W-W-We're not close or anything. W-What are you talking about Haruhi? I think I'll just excuse myself for today. Take care?

She looked like she was having a spaz attack and just left. Then Mitsukuni jumped on Haruhi's back.

Mitsukuni- Haru-chan! Don't you know? Suzusahima is Kasuga-chan's fiancée.

Tamaki- Kyouya. How long have you known this?

Kyouya- About the fiancée business? Of course, I have reached all our customers. Those two are childhood friends, and the engagement was decided by their parents. The information didn't have any use to us, so I just ignored it.

Tamaki- You...?

Kyouya- Suzushima Tohru, Grades are normal, family prestige is so-so, looks are average, his strong point is his serious personality. If you had to pick a bad aspect...

The twins and I went up to Kyouya them on either side and me in front.

Twins- He doesn't leave a strong impression.

Tomi- Tohru Sempai's nice but also weak when it comes to decisions.

Kyouya- In other words, he's boring.

Mitsukuni- Tohru is a good boy, right?

Takashi- Yeah.

Tamaki- Well then...let's adjust our strategy!

Everyone- Which one?

Tamaki- The Ouran Host Club exists to bring joy to all girls who enter! Kanako is not happy so you know what that means!

Twins and Mitsukuni- Right!


	4. The Work of a High School Host part two

~One week Later~

I was in the ballroom waiting for my cue, violin in hand. Hikaru and Kaoru had begged me to come to the party and I ended up saying yes but I was to play my violin after Tamaki's little speech. I didn't know of the plan until earlier today. I was wearing a red strapless dress that was tight around the top and puffed out around my waist down that went a little above my knees, and red heels.

Tamaki- To all you ladies who have gathered tonight, we welcome you.

Tamaki bowed, all the light turned on and girls started to clap as I started to play. I opened my eyes for a moment and noticed not only girls but boy at the party, all of which were standing near me clapping and whistling.

Kyouya- We wish you to enjoy this dance with all of our members. Also, to the lady who displays the best dance to the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight you shall receive a warm kiss from our king on your cheek.

Tamaki- Do you best *wink* baby...

Girl started screaming and fainting and little hearts in the air. I finished the song and the other violinists kicked in. I put my Violin away and tucked it away in the room filled with all my makeup and an old dress on mine, and ran up the stairs to the guys. Haruhi looked miserable.

Twins- Haruhi, try not to look too enthusiastic.

Tomi- Yeah doesn't the idea of dancing with a bunch of girl with crushes on you.

Kyouya- By the way, Tomi all those boys are here to dance with you.

Tomi- Waaah?

Hikaru laugh and Kaoru looked a bit upset. I joined Haruhi in the sulking.

Haruhi- I'm not used to these type of thing. As far as dance parties are concerned. I've only been to the bon-odori in my neighborhood.

(Bon-Odori- a festival like dance in the fall that welcomes spirits that return once a year)

Tomi- Oh those are fun!

Everyone looked at me weird.

Tomi- What? I'm not that rich, anymore.

Kyouya- Well I wouldn't call that a dance party. At least have something to eat. It'll be a treat for both of you.

Otomi- Treat?

Haruhi- You mean like…Ootoro?

(Ootoro- fat tuna meat)

Kyouya pen shattered in his hand.

Mitsukuni- Oo

Twins- Tor

Tamaki- Ro!

Tamaki flips over the wall to all of us. Haruhi and I stood there with Hikaru cuddling her and Kaoru cuddling me little tears in the corners of their eyes, both our faces red, hers in anger and embarrassment mine...I don't know. Takashi was standing behind us with Mitsukuni on his back and Kyouya behind Kaoru. Tamaki points to Kyouya after doing a spin.

*Tamaki and the twin speaking at the same time*

Tamaki- Get us some Ootoro immediately! Add some premium sushi platters to that.

Twins- Poor Babies. Aw, poor babies. Poor Babies.

Tomi- (thought- I'm not sure how to react to this they do it all the time but...this time it feels weird)

All the Hosts were dancing (except Haruhi) and the boys were just passing me around. They were mostly nice but one grabbed my butt. I didn't like it and I wanted to yell out but couldn't.

Hikaru- Hey!

I looked up and Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there, they both looked really mad.

Kaoru- She obviously doesn't like that so knock it off.

Guy- She isn't saying anything, right gorgeous.

He grabbed one of my boobs and I turned red, made a little squeaking noise and closed my eyes really tight.

Hikaru *calmly*- That was a big mistake.

Then I felt him let go and I started fall. Someone grabbed me and helped me up. I could hear someone beating him up.

Hikaru- Hey, you okay Tomi?

I opened my eyes and it was Hikaru! I thought he'd be beating the snot out of the guy...but that means. I looked to my left and Kaoru punched him and dropped him to the ground.

Kaoru- You, leave! And never come near Tomi again!

He stood up and ran. I looked at Kaoru in shock whenever something like that happens Hikaru beats them up and Kaoru comforts me. When Kaoru saw me he ran over and hugged me, his face was a little red.

Kaoru- I told you whenever something like that happens just call for us and we'll come!

I was crying a little, and hugged him back.

Hikaru- Come on, we gotta go back.

Tomi- C-Can I just dance with one of you?

Kaoru's face got redder than before.

Kaoru- Yeah come on.

I danced with Kaoru for a couple minute, my head resting near his shoulder; I was a little too short to be on his shoulder. When he whispered in my ear.

Kaoru- Tomi, Kasugasaki's here.

I looked up and nodded. We got Hikaru and ran to the back room with my violin and make up. I picked up the dress.

Tomi- This'll be fun.

They both nodded. Just then Mitsukuni and Takashi came in with Haruhi over his shoulder.

Haruhi- You didn't have to be so forceful.

Hikaru- Who cares...

Tomi- Come on Haruhi! Let's go!

I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the curtain with me.

Tomi-Okay put this on.

She opened it up and looked at it in horror.

Haruhi- R-Really?

Tomi- Mhm now put it on or I'll put it on for you!

I said with a smile.

Haruhi- Okay, Okay.

She changed into an old pick spaghetti strap dress with fake red roses at the top and near the bottom. I then gave her a pair of pink heels.

Tomi- Ohhh, you look so cute Haruhi now we gotta put on your wig.

Haruhi- O-Okay.

I helped her with it; it looked just like her hair in middle school.

I made a few touch ups and started on her make up.

Kyouya- An accident at the end will heat things up. Listen Haruhi, You have twenty minutes before the climax of the party. We've already called out Mr. Suzushima to the designated classroom.

Mitsukuni- Be sure to get his true feelings out, eh?

Twins- We still feel doubtful because this is Tono's plain.

Tamaki came into the room.

Tamaki- Hey! Why are you all still back here? Who's taking care of our guests-…?

He froze when he saw Haruhi. Well she did look cute. She stood up and looked to him. Tamaki blushed.

Twins- What do you think, Tono?

She started walking, not the most graceful of walks...

Mitsukuni- Haru-chan, you're so cute!

Haruhi- My face feels heavy. I can't walk in these shoes.

Tomi- You get used to them.

She started down the hall.

Twins- Give it your best!

Tamaki had the weirdest cat like look on his face. He was blushing as well.

Tamaki- She looks so pretty...

We all started back to the Dance Hall.

Kaoru grabbed my hand.

Kaoru- You wanna just keep dancing with me?

I was about to nod, when Takashi came up and bowed.

I looked to Kaoru and he smiled and let go of my hand. I took Takashi's and we started to dance. I was about half as tall as him so it was a little hard, but we hadn't danced since we were little.

***Flashback***

Tomi is six and Takashi is eight.

I stood on my Nii-chan's feet as we practiced his ball room dancing. I was standing on his feet, it's so much fun dancing with Nii-chan. I couldn't stop giggling. Mommy and Papa were there too! They watched us, mommy smiling and Papa not. He doesn't smile a lot anyway. But I know he loves us! The music stopped and Takashi let me go and I stepped back. He bowed, I curtsied and Mommy and all the maids and butlers clapped for us.

***End of Flashback***

I smiled as we glided across the floor and the music stopped. He bowed, I curtsied and started to laugh, he smiled. Then we heard Tamaki's voice and knew the plain had worked. Everyone went outside and saw Kanako and Tohru Sempai. They had like four huge spot lights on them.

Tamaki- Well then, ladies and gentlemen, our lovely night together, has come down to the last song. The last waltz from our host club is dedicated to this couple.

Tohru- Princess Kasuga...Would you care to dance with me?

Kanako- Yes.

I pulled out my violin and stated to play as they danced. I looked up and both twins were eating bananas.

I stopped and let the other guys take over and stood on the left of Tamaki.

Tomi- Hey Haruhi...

Haruhi- Yeah?

Tomi- Why didn't they just make me do the whole get him to confess thing?

She face palmed and Tamaki flung his arms out making Haruhi and I both duck.

Tamaki- Let us bless this clumsy couple!

Hikaru- Tonight's dance queen is...

Kaoru- Princess Otomi Morinozuka!

Everyone clapped.

Tomi- Well this doesn't seem fixed at all.

I walked down the steps and stood there waiting for my kiss from Tamaki...whatever .

Hikaru- Well then, the blessing kiss from the king...

Tamaki- My time has come, eh?

Kaoru- Has been changed to Haruhi Fujioka!

Tamaki and Haruhi- Waaah?

Tomi *shrugs* - M'kay.

Twins- Kyouya Sempai said "An accident at the end will heat things up."

Haruhi- No. Way.

Kyouya- I'll cut your debt by three.

Haruhi- Oh well, it's just the cheek.

She started down the stairs to me. While the twins hold Tamaki back.

Mitsukuni- Hey, do you think Tomi and Haru-chan have kissed anyone before this?

Tamaki- What?

Haruhi grabbed my face and I tilted my head to the side and leaded in.

Tamaki- Stop that kiss!

And somehow he pushed Haruhi, her hands moved my face and I opened my eyes and she kissed me...on the lips. All the girls squealed. We pulled apart and jumped away from each other. I looked back. She looked me. Both of our eyes were wide then we smiled.

Tomi- Whatever.

Huruhi- Its cool bro.

I could see Tamaki on the ground crying behind her. And behind them Hikaru and Kaoru in shock, I don't even know how to describe the look on Takashi's face.

That was Haruhi's first kiss I know...but she doesn't know that wasn't mine.

~END~


	5. Beware of the Physical Exams!

I was on my way to the garden; the Host Club was outside today having a "Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet". As I opened the door to the garden I was correct and rose petal flew in my face and a bright light appeared from nowhere. As it faded I saw the Club standing Tamaki, Kyouya and the twins in waiter get ups, and Haruhi, Mitsukuni and Takashi in kimonos'.

Club- Welcome!

As girls came in I just walked around doing nothing unparticular, just looking around, watching hosts sometimes. I looked to Tamaki.

Tamaki- My princess which cup would you like your tea in? This Foley cup, the Worcester or this Susie's Gardenia?

RG#1- They're all so lovely. These are British antiques, right?

RG#2- What type do you like Tamaki-kun?

Tamaki grabbed her hand then her chin and got in her face.

Tamaki- Of course. I'd choose the princess here, if you please.

RG#2- Oh, Tamaki-kun, that's...

I walked away from that, not wanting to know what she was going to say and came across the twins.

Hikaru- You've never been to the Covent Garden?

RG#3- No. I've only been to Portobello as far as antique markets are concerned.

Hikaru- The place is quite enchanting. The Victorian wares were pretty much bought from there.

Random tea cup spills on Kaoru's hand and he holds it in (fake) pain.

Hikaru- Kaoru!

Hikaru puts Kaoru's finger in his mouth and the girl's lean closer.

Hikaru- Geez...It's because you were looking at Tomi again weren't you. All you need to do is look at me.

Kaoru- Hikaru...I'm sorry.

RG#3- Ahh, I can't take it anymore! It's too beautiful!

RG#4- No! This only happens once in a lifetime. This is a very important scene hinting that Kaoru might have a crush on Tomi! Meaning they could have a love triangle!

Tomi- What?

Kyouya- Exactly, my guests. Just like these cherry blossoms, beauty is such an ephemeral entity. It will always look different each time. And so...

He held up a "Hitachiin perfect photo book"

Kyouya- I have made a photo collection that captures all these beautiful scenes that go on every day. By the way, there is a version for each of our members, if you buy them all, there a lower price.

RG#3- I'll buy them!

RG#4- All of them!

Twins- So that's how we fund ourselves...

Hikaru- But also...

Kaoru- ...when were those pictures taken?

Tomi- I don't know but it makes you wonder right?

Twins- Mhm.

I decided to stay with them for the time being, but there was nothing to talk about.

Tomi- Hey...What were those girl talking about earlier?

Hikaru- Something about Kaoru having a crush on you...

Kaoru- ...and us all having a relationship with each other.

Tomi- Well...that's odd.

Kaoru- Y-Yeah.

I was looking away so I didn't see him blushing, but Hikaru did.

Hikaru- Hey I have an idea, hear me out okay?

Kaoru and I nodded.

Hikaru- What is I got mad at Kaoru for having a thing for you...

Kaoru- HIKARU!

Hikaru- Hear me out. I mean fake of Couse but some girl think were together so if Kaoru DID have a thing for you then I'd be jealous.

Tomi- Hmmm...I get what you're saying but I don't know.

Hikaru- It's easy here let's try something, Kaoru play along.

We walked near a group of girls.

Hikaru- Ready?

We both nodded.

Hikaru- Okay go over there and do...something.

Tomi- Hai.

I went over and sat down and drank some tea, then heard Hikaru.

Hikaru- KAORU.

Kaoru- Huh, What?

Hikaru- Y-You were staring at Tomi again!

Kaoru- I'm sorry Hikaru I...

Hikaru- What does she have that I don't!

Kaoru- Nothing, Hikaru can we talk about this later.

Hikaru- No were talking about this now!

He grabbed his twins hand and started off somewhere else. I decided to play along as well.

Tomi- Hikaru! Kaoru!

I stood up and ran to them, around a corner, hearing fan girls scream. I went behind the corner and stared laughing with the twins.

Tomi- T-That was too funny how could they believe that?

Twins- We know!

We stopped and they sat on the ground and pulled me in between them. After a while I spoke.

Hikaru- Should we head back?

Tomi- Sure, the clubs probably over.

Kaoru- Okay.

They got up both pulled me up and we went back.

There were a few but not many girls left. We saw Tamaki talking to Haruhi, I ran up to save her.

Tomi- Hey Haruhi!

I hugged her and Tamaki's jaw drooped.

Tamaki- Why do you let your sister hug you but not Daddy?

I smiled and whispered in Haruhi's ear 'play along', she nodded and I spoke.

Tomi- Because Daddy sempai, *I grabbed her chin* Haruhi and I have been dating since last episode.

His jaw dropped and Haruhi and I started laughing.

Tomi- We were just kidding Dad!

Haruhi- But you should have seen the look on your face!

*at the same time*

Hikaru- Haruhi!

Kaoru- Tomi!

Hikaru put his arm around Haruhi's neck and Kaoru wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Twins- Have you two decided on what to take for your elective courses this semester?

Kaoru- How about Conversational French?

Haruhi- Hmm...I don't know.

Tomi- It sounds interesting.

Hikaru- We should all just take the same course. After all...

Twins- Were in the same class.

Tamaki had no corner so he went to a tree to sulk.

Tomi- How about Conversational English?

Haruhi- That sounds good.

Twin- Okay, let's take that!

Then Tamaki grabbed me and Haruhi and pulled us close to him.

Tamaki- My precious daughters! You two should stay away from those shady twins!

Tomi- *pouts* But I like those shady twins.

Hikaru- Who you calling shady?

Kaoru- You don't have much room to speak with shadiness!

Tamaki- Yes, Yes. All faults lie on you hiding the fact you're a girl from everyone and you have no other friends! You two need to return to your normal female student lives, be surrounded by you female friends, and have health student lifestyles: that is Daddy's wish!

Haruhi- What "Daddy" are you talking about?

Tomi- Himself.

Haruhi- Oh...

Tamaki- Oh go back! Go back! Go back now!

He yelled shacking Haruhi.

Hikaru- There's no need to hurry. Besides, they'll find out soon enough.

Kaoru- Remember, physical exams are the day after tomorrow.

Haruhi- Physical Exams?

We all looked at her.

Kyouya- Oh yeah, it's in two days.

Haruhi- Then...Everyone'll find out...that I'm a girl...

The guys have a sudden realization.

Beware of the Physical Exams!

Tamaki was sitting zoned out looked pretty happy with himself...Pedo.

Mitsukuni- Looks like Tama-chan's enjoying himself!

Hikaru- Actually, he's pretty sad in my mind.

He snapped out of it and stood up.

Tamaki- Don't be jealous, Hikaru! I knew all along this would happen. Even without all you jealousies, I saw this coming from the start. Yes! This anime is a high school romantic comedy! Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that make us love interests!

Twins- And what does that make us?

Tamaki- Well Tomi is almost a main character but not quite so she needs a love interest as well, and I'm thinking Kaoru!

He pulled us aside.

Tamaki- But from what I've seen it could be Kyouya as well. *pulls Kyouya to other side of me* And the rest of you are obviously, are the Homo side characters!

He then drew three lines on the floor.

Tamaki- So none of you come across these lines.

I blushed and looked up at Kaoru. Our eyes met and we both looked away blushing.

Hikaru- This pisses me off a bit. And besides...

Kaoru, Kyouya and I walked back to the group.

Kaoru- ...do you really understand, Tono.

Mitsukuni- If they find out the Haru-chan's a girl; she won't be able to be in the Host Club. *Sudden realization by Tamaki* But if Haru-chan wears girl's cloths, she'd be even cuter then she is now!

Hikaru- In junior high, she wore girl's cloths right? So she must have been popular with the guys, huh?

Kyouya- Yeah, according to my reports, she'd received a confession about once a mouth. Also, Otomi still gets a couple a week.

Hikaru- I knew that last part.

Kaoru- Ahh, then Tono won't be able to get close to them. Well we don't mind since we're all in the same class.

Tamaki turned black and white and started crying.

Tamaki- How could this be?

Haruhi came in late…again.

Haruhi- Sorry I'm late!

Tamaki runs to her grabbing her shoulders and getting in her face...again.

Tamaki- Don't worry, Haruhi! At tomorrow's physical exams, you gender will be protested. So please stay our Host Club secret princess!

Haruhi- ...What?

Tomi- What does that make me?

Kyouya- The open princess.

Tomi- M'kay.

Hikaru- We would get annoy after a while of boys flirting with Haruhi and Tomi.

Kaoru- Then it's settled!

Tamaki wrote on a white board "The Great Strategic Plan to Hide Haruhi's Gender and make sure guys don't flirt with Otomi!" and under that "We call this operation "Haru-chan is absolutely a guy and Tomi's not interested!" - Start!"

Tamaki- Well then, guys. Please reconfirm your positions in formation A for tomorrow's physical exams.

Twins- Yes sir!

Mitsukuni started clapping.

Haruhi- I get it. If they find out, I won't be able to stay a host and won't be able to repay my debt.

Tomi- I have no idea why I'm in this.

Haruhi- Let's see I still owe 5,333,333 yen...Well, I guess I need another way to pay you guys! *laughs*

Twins- Tono! The targets have no will to do this!

Tamaki- Naah. What uncooperative heroines...

Tamaki- Haruhi! Do you hate being a host that much? Do you hate this club that much?

Haruhi- Well... yeah.

Tamaki was shocked when went to him corner to sulk.

Haruhi- But, you really can't do anything about it if they find out. Or if guys talk to Tomi. *laugh*

Hikaru- What a way to decrease our motivation...

Kaoru- What we should take care of first is Haruhi's lack of motivation.

…

Takashi- Ootoro.

It looked like something clicked it Haruhi's head.

Tamaki- Oh yeah...Last episode you didn't get to try any did you?

Tomi- I did!

I smiled.

Hikaru- Did you hear? That person there never had Ootoro.

Kaoru- Oh my, what a pitiful child.

Mitsukuni- She'd be able to eat all kinds of yummy things is she stayed the Host Club.

Otomi- Or I could just mmhppmmhhhphh.

I looked up and Takashi was covering my mouth.

Takashi- Nope.

Haruhi- Wh-What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor, and just because I'll be able to eat Ootoro aren't reasons to keep on hiding my gender. I'm not that much of a glutton *laughs*…...Will I really get to try it?

Everyone's (besides me, Kyouya and Takashi's) face lit up.

~The Next Morning~

Intercom- Physical Exams shall begin now. All students please proceed to your respective nurse's office in your dormitory.

Our class started to Nurse's Office 1, at the end of the hall. I was walking in between Kaoru and Hikaru.

Haruhi- Hey, What's formation A in this plan of yours. And what do you do for the physical exams here in Ouran?

Hikaru- A physical exam is the same anywhere.

Kaoru- It's weird that you'd think there that big of a difference between rich and poor people.

Tomi- But there is.

Twins- No there's not.

Haruhi- I see. Yeah, you're right.

Doctor peoples were lined up waiting for up

DP- Welcome!

Haruhi looked crushed.

Haruhi- Wh-What is this?

Hikaru- Like we said, a physical exam.

Kaoru- Just like normal.

Tomi and Haruhi- Yeah normal...

Nurse 1- Hitachiin brothers; please come over here to measure your height.

Twins- Yes ma'am.

Nurse 2- Fujioka-sama, I'll be accompanying you.

Doctor 1- And Miss. Morinozuka please come with me.

Haruhi and Tomi- Okay...

The nurse grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her along and I followed the doctor.

Nurse 2- Now please come this way.

I looked to my right and saw Takashi and Mitsukuni in doctor outfits.

Girl 1- Why are Honey and Mori sempai dressed like that?

Girl 2- I sure there's a good reason.

Haruhi- Honey Sempai? Mori Sempai?

Mitsukuni- Shhhh Haru-chan!

Haruhi- There too obvious.

Kyouya- Those two are there in case of an emergency.

Haruhi- And what's the point in their disguise?

Kyouya- Just creating an atmosphere. Don't you think that making things look like a real plan might heat things up?

Doctor 2- Lady Shiramine! You've lost two kilos compared to last year!

Shiramine- Ahh and I thought I definitely gained some!

Doctor 2- No, no, in fact, I'd even suggest you get a bit healthier.

Everyone clapped.

Doctor 2- Ahh, Miss. Morinozuka your next.

Tomi- M'kay!

I was over removed my shoes and stepped on the scale.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Boop!*

Doctor 2- Ohh, You gained 3 pounds since last year making you 105 pounds!

Tomi- M'kay! ^_^

((I shit you not I'm a 15 year old girl and I weight 105lbs.))

I went back to Kyouya sempai and started talking to him.

Tomi- Mommy sempai! Did you hear that! I weigh 105 pounds now!

Kyouya- What? ...I heard.

I smiled and he flashed me his real smile.

Then a Doctor bumped into him.

Doctor 3- I-I'm so sorry.

Kyouya- No problem.

He walked away. And Kyouya watched him.

Kyouya- Hey...

Tomi- Mhm?

Kyouya- Do you think he works here?


End file.
